This invention relates to fiber reinforced composite laminated structures of the type having a hollow cellular or honeycomb core sandwiched between resin impregnated layers of woven fabric made of high tensile strength fibers, such as fiberglass or graphite, and more particularly, to a composite honeycomb structure, and method of manufacture thereof, providing improved bonding of the core and skin layers without filling the cells of the core with excess resin while allowing the top fabric layer to be laid on dry over the core structure.